Come to light
Previous Quest Info It decides whether Mr. Randall can stay in Finsel! I can't miss out! Objective Attend Ceremony: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Mr. Randall. Mr. Randall? Randall: ... ??? Magda: It's almost dawn. Randall: What? I... Did I fall asleep? I am sorry, where were we? Oh, we were talking about the eleventh acquaintance we have... Magda: Ok, let's leave that for another day. Now there is something more important. The market celebrations will start soon. Randall: !!! Oops! I have to hurry to prepare, and I have invited Miss Rebecca as my stylist, and I need to pick up the clothes prepared yesterday... Magda: There's still take. Go now~ ... (Why he went through the window again?) Randall: Wait a second. Magda: ...Why do you come back? Randall: Magda. Magda: Eh? Randall: Please be sure to be present at the market celebration. Promise me you will be there. Magda: (He suddenly looks serious!) Well, I will go. Story Chat 2 Magda: There are so many people. The market is crowded. Fortunately they've put blocks under the stages to make it high enough to show people who's giving a speech... Ah, Miss Linglan is coming. Linglan: Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming today. The celebration event of this year is different from others, which all thanks to an honorable guest. Let's welcome - Mr. Randall to give a speech for the celebration! Randall: Distinguished guest, I am very honored to address this year's Finsel market celebration. Noble A: Randall? This name sounds very familiar. Noble B: Is it him the young master from Rayorca who was stained with pain eelier? Noble A: He was painted because... Noble B: I heard that he is even colluding with merchant from the black market. Noble A: How can such a person make a speech on this occasion? Magda: ...It has started. ...Randall, you must hold on. Randall: As everyone knows, Finsel is a city-state, and has an advantage in terms of trade compared with the neighboring countries. During the time I stayed, I found that the ordinary people of Finsel have a special vitality and are willing to accept new things. This is why I decided to promote the brand new female products of Rayorca oriented to ordinary woman in Finsel. Magda: ...I feel that he doesn't perform very well today. His tone of speaking is a bit stiff. Randall: I hope that the women of Finsel, no matter what's their age or social status, can benefit from it. Noble A: What benefits? The person who benefits is you! Noble B: Don't think we know nothing about what you did! You pretend to be good people, in fact, you've done a lot of bad things! Noble A: That's right! He flirt with a married woman and then get panted by her husband. Everyone knows! Randall: ... Magda: ...This is not the case at all! Who are those people? Feels like they did it on purpose... Lady B: Ah? Is it true? Lady A: Things like that actually happens!? Magda: Oops, the audience started to doubt. Noble A: How do you explain the thing about the black market? You reported to the guardsmen that you lost some goods while selling it at high price in the black market. Noble B: Yes, I saw it! You and the merchant of the black market made direct payments on delivery! Randall: ... Magda: They're slinging mud at Randall! No, I have to stop them! Maybe I should go find Linglan... Noble A: Get out of the way! You hypocrite! The glory of market celebrations can't be tarnished by you! Noble B: Get out of Finsel! Get out of Finsel! Magda: Linglan! Linglan: I saw that. Those guys definitely came in deliberate! Of course, I can ask the guards to take them away, but in this case, the problem of Randall can not be resolved. Magda: You mean... we only do nothing but watching how thing goes? Linglan: Yes. Don't worry, if you believe he is a good man, he will never lose. Noble A: Get out of Finsel! Get out of Finsel! Noble B: Get out of Finsel! Get out of Finsel!! Randall: This gentleman, before I get out of Finsel, I want to ask you a question. Since you saw me trading with a merchant in the black market, what kind of clothes did I wear at the time? Noble A: What clothes? Of course, of course... it is the one you are wearing today! Randall: Really? Hahahahahaha~~ I was wearing the same one as today? Everyone has heard it? What he said is is the one you are wearing today!. Then I can tell you that the suit I'm wearing today was just sent from Rayorca yesterday. Because the previous suit has been stained by paint. Noble A: ...No! I mean! You've traded with the black market merchant before the suit was stained by the paint! Randall: This is strange. The time I reported theft of the goods was clearly after the paint incident. Of course you can think that the real time of theft of the goods is before the paint event. I just did not report the case. But if I had decided to sell the goods at a high price, why would I continue to distribute the goods? Isn't it contradictory? Noble A: ...Err ...Err... Randall: If you ask the one who throw paints at me, he will tell you that he did that due to the instruction of others. And so are you guys. Lady B: ...It does make sense. Lady A: That's right... Noble A: ...That's a vicious slander! We are not being instructed! Randall: Then how do you explain what you call 'witness with your own eyes'! Are you treating the people here as fools! Noble A: Err... I... Noble B: Will there be any rumors about a serious person?! If you are a good person, why people have to spread rumors about you when there are so many people in Finsel! There must be something wrong with you! Randall: ...What you say doesn't make any sense! Noble A: If you are a good person - Voice in the crowd: This nobleman Randall is a good person! Randall: Ah? Civilian Woman: This nobleman is a good person! Earlier on, I was hit by a carriage in this market, and he used his clothes to cover the broken dress for me! Civilian Man: That's right! He is a good man! He helped us! I now know what a hard life my wife lives, and I've also learned to wash clothes...! And, and I think men should do things for their wives! It's not a shame at all! Magda: Wow... everyone... Civilian Boy: Oh, yes, he is always very kind to me when we meet on the road. Civilian Girl: He taught me how to make advanced styles with cheap laces~ Civilian Boy: I remembered, my grandmother said that for the first time in her life, she was taken home on the back of a young master. Magda: Awesome! This situation is completely reversed! It is best to strike while the iron is hot... Randall! Civilian Woman: Randall! Randall! Civilian Man: Randall! Randall!! Civilian Boy: Randall! Randall!!! Crowd: Randall! Randall! Randall! Noble A and Noble B: ... Noble A: How can things become like this! Noble B: Run! Linglan: Where are you going? Catch them! Noble A and Noble B: We are done - Randall: ...Ladies and gentlemen, I really want to cry. Thank you for your trust in me and for everything else. Someone told me that Finsel is definitely not a Utopia. It has darkness and injustice, and it will engulf all innocence. I have also been afraid and fear that I will be swallowed up. But I met you and met those lovely people who are like the lighthouse in my life journey. Among them, one of the brightest ones taught me wisdom, courage and love. Before that I never knew what the so-called 'fascination' meant. Magda! My Goddess! Magda: Ah?! Civilian Man: Oh oh oh oh! Magda: This is a public occasion, Randall! Randall: Magda, come up here!! Civilian Woman: Go on, miss! Magda: ... Randall: Come, hold my hand. I will not let you fall. Magda: Hmm... Randall: In front of Magda, my little lady, the incarnation of wisdom and courage, the bright lighthouse that dispels the darkness - I announce that the Finsel Market Celebration officially starts - Story Chat 3 Magda: The chaos of the market celebration... was solved perfectly. The two hustlers are really with the merchants. The new store of Randall has opened as scheduled, and seems like his company has taken back the order to ask him back. How good it is! He has been busy with the store recently and no one knows about his whereabouts. Randall: Magda~~~ Magda: Ah? I just said that he is too busy to meet his old friends. Randall: I know that I will meet you here. I really miss you. Even though I'm having a busy life recently, I can always see your shadow and hear your voice. So I decided to give myself a half-day holiday. If the gods bless me, I will definitely meet you at the ball. Magda: ...In fact, you can know which ball I am at just with a little inquiry! Randall: ...Then it won't be very romantic! Magda: You are really childish~ I was shocked that day, I thought you were about to do something in front of everyone. Randall: Actually, I plan to do that, but... I have to consider your mood. So I am planning to do that here. Magda: Ah? Randall - You, you, why are you suddenly kneeling down like this! Shh... Randall: I, Randall F. Frederick, would like to be your most solid shield, your most loyal guardian and follwer, and delicate my body and soul to you - my little lady, my bright lighthouse, and your figure shall be everlasting in my heart and soul. No matter how the world changes, no matter what you will be, my love for you will always be like this forever. Magda: ... ...Randall... you... today is... Randall: Is it called 'confess love' in Finsel? This is a sentence I have thought for a long time! Although I still feel that all the women in the world are worthy of being cared for, what I will do next may be unfair to others, because my attention can no longer be given to other girls. The scenery I saw has all faded, leaving you with a gentle glow. Even if you are not here, it is the same. I think I finally understand what love is. It really makes me very happy... Magda: Randall... Randall: No, no, no need to respond, I know this might make you feel troubled. You just need to remember that among the mortal beings, there is a Rayorca boy who is willing to do anything for you. Magda: Even if you say so... Noble B: The Rayorca boy over there! I have heard what you said to Miss Magda! Randall: Oh? So? Magda: ...?! I told you not to say this when there's something else! Noble B: Miss Magda can not be coaxed into marriage by a strange man like you, I'd like to duel with you! Magda: ?!?!?! Wait!?!? Randall: Ok. Magda: Hey?!?! Randall: Magda, this is my first dance dedicated to you. You over there! Are you ready? Magda: ...Hurry to find the doctor. I think someone might need a doctor in a while. Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript